Forbidden Fruit
by wicked-freakin-witch
Summary: He was moving through the class, ripping and tearing them to pieces, a lion among the lambs." What if Edward didn't have the control of a saint..what if the temptation was too much to bear? read and find out!


**"Written by the wonderful Shannon, my muse XD-so she says! XD the following is all written by Shannon, she is using my fanfic account for some reason…I love this story so hopefully you will love it too!"-Wicked-freakin-witch**

**What if he had lost control that day? I made Edward very evil here, I am a fan-girl nonetheless. X3**

Forbidden Fruit

Most of the class was already seated before Isabella Swan stumbled into the biology laboratory. She had tripped over the door frame and struggled to find her fragile balance. As she slowly composed herself she felt the burn of a class full of eyes bore into her, her cheeks flushed red and the back of neck pricked uncomfortably. She made a flustered apology to her teacher before scuttling to the only free seat in the class, her eyes trained on the ground, wishing she could disappear into it. She reached her seat after what felt like an eternity. She perched precariously on the hard plastic seat and rummaged in her school bag, completely unaware of who or what was sitting beside her.

The mood in the class was sombre, the biology teacher had never been one for creative teaching and so most of the class spent their time passing secretive notes to each other. Bella noticed a few girls staring and giggling at Edward rather than her. She stole a glance to her right; she looked down at Edward's pale hand, one whiter than her own. She saw how the fist was tensed. How the knuckles showed through in tiny patches of brighter white. Her eyes flicked up to his face. She studied his beautiful profile, his strong jaw, his tousled bronze locks, his dark eyes, his high cheekbones... She realised what was wrong.

His jaw was clenched, as though he was in pain, his eyebrows were almost knitted together and she sucked in a breath of air as he turned his eyes on her and trained them on her own. His eyes were black, black as coal. The pure fury and hate contained in them spoke a thousand words. She felt her pulse quicken, her breathing became shallow. She took a deep breath through her nose and found herself breathing in his heady scent.

He was a predator.

And she was his prey.

She tore her gaze away, still feeling it burn into the side of her head, it was almost like a physical heat. She realized how tense her own body had become. He own knuckles showing through the film of skin that covered them. She felt herself begin to panic. Edward's gaze was still fixed on her, she could feel it. His knuckles cracked once. She jumped. Twice.

She blinked and suddenly Edward wasn't in the seat beside her. He was at the front of the classroom, at the door. The snap of the lock resounded in the silence. All the faces were turned to Edward. He stood, eyes blazing, face impassive. A question formed in the teacher's throat. It was cut short.

There was a loud rip and crunch. Edward's hand had closed around the teacher's slack jaw and torn it clean off. He had tried to scream, but only gurgled past the blood that had sprayed all over him and half the class and the blood that was flowing down his throat. He slumped onto the floor in a puddle of his own blood, body twitching madly.

A girl in the back row began to scream first. Her black curls and brown eyes marked her as Maeve, the girl who had introduced herself to Bella in English earlier that morning. Everyone watched on in horror, unsure what to do, eyes darting.

Maeve's rising scream was cut short. He head banged off the display cabinet. The look of shock still clear, frozen in time. Her body slumped to the desk, blood spraying over her new notes. Her lab partner was already dead, neck twisted, mouth agape. Edward stood behind the two a look of satisfaction on his face. A look of release. A mad grin coupled with feral eyes. A low growl ripped from his chest.

He was moving through the class, ripping and tearing them to pieces, a lion among the lambs.

Mike Newton was the first to try the door, he sprinted for it terror clear in his eyes. Edward was instantly behind him. One sharp jab to the back of the neck and Mike was no more, extinguished.

Bella felt the bile rise in her throat and before she knew it she was on her hands and knees, retching at the smell and sight of the blood. She was trembling. She shuffled backwards underneath her desk and sat there legs curled to her chest, arms wrapped protectively round. Like they would do any good against the monster.

Edward had finished off most of the class now. A few still cowered under desks and one in the corner of the room. He was free of their last dying thoughts. He had shut down the part of his mind that could hear, that could think. He was only focused on finishing off the last witnesses to this bloodbath. He moved swiftly. CRACK. The boy in the corner was gone. He hunted them down to the last two. Bella's intoxicating scent and one other.

Bella rocked back and forth, murmuring to herself. She glanced to her right and saw Maeve's friend, the two used to be inseparable. Bella remembered with a jolt that they were among those who used to stare at Edward, wearing their hearts on their sleeve. Her wide blue eyes were darting, almost insane. Robyn. That was her name. A foot connected with Robyn's jaw, sending her head crashing into the desk above her. Two cracks and she slumped back down, sapphire eyes still open, blood running in crimson rivers down her pale skin from where her head had been cracked open.

Thirst. Unquenchable. A fire that could never be extinguished. Edward didn't want Bella's blood, he needed it. Otherwise the burning would consume him. His hand shot under the desk and grasped Bella's neck. He was careful not to kill her now, she would taste better alive. He pulled her out and she was powerless to stop him. She found it hard to focus. A blackness around the rim of her vision was threatening to take her. Edward's lips brushed her neck. She felt the rush of blood under her skin. She gasped at the told of his touch and blushed at the same time.

The monster inside Edward growled menacingly at him.

He bit down on the soft flesh of her neck and felt the warm flow of blood rush into his throat. It tasted better than he could have imagined. The darkness consumed Bella and she tumbled through it, lost to the world.

Edward drank until the blood had been completely drained from Bella and even then his thirst was there, smouldering at the back of his throat. He licked his lips after he pulled away from Bella, eager to sample every last drop of the sweet liquid. It took a few moments for Edward to find himself. He regained his ability to sense right and wrong and that fact was his undoing. Carlisle's face hovered in front of him.

He gaped at the dead, his only memories of killing any of them hazed over by a red mist. Edward fell to his knees. Bella lay on the ground, drained. Chocolate eyes staring into nothingness. He stared at all the blood, it repulsed him. He repulsed himself. One dry sob escaped from his throat as he cursed the monster that had done this. He cursed himself.

**So there you go. Much love to Robyn, the wonderful, who let me use her account and her name ( and who gave me a few teacher like comments to help the pogress). And to the bootylicious Maeve who lent her name to the story too. I swear that I hadn't read Midnight Sun before I worte this, just in case anyone thinks that it's unfaithful**

**Rate and review PLZ!! xxxx**


End file.
